For Danny
by One Breath Away
Summary: Rated for character death. No summary because I don't want to give anything away. Sam's point of view.


**I haven't updated anything in forever! If anyone that reads this follows my One Word Random, it is on standstill for now since I am unaware of when I can actually work on that again. My mind hasn't been set on it right now, so yeah...**

**Phantom: Don't worry, this story is terrible anyway.**

**Me: Hey! That was rude...**

**Phantom: Fine. This story isn't THAT bad. Anyway, read and review!**

**Me: I do not own Danny Phantom! :(**

* * *

I ripped the newspaper in half. I couldn't read it anymore anyway. It was blurred together from the tears that had fallen upon it. I know what you're thinking. "Goths don't cry." Well, not unless something really bad happens, and this was definitely one of those times.

I began to cry even more as I threw the newspaper remains from my hands and walked over to my window.

"Danny…" I cried trailing off. I missed him so much.

"Come down Sammy! It's time for dinner!" mom yelled from downstairs.

"I'm not hungry," I yelled back.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my door being pushed open.

"Sam you have to eat something. You haven't eaten anything for two days," mom said coming over to me.

"How can I eat? After what happened…" I began to cry even harder.

For the past two days, I had done almost nothing but cry. I had yet to eat, or even go down stairs. I had skipped school too. I couldn't make myself go to school.

I'm sure you are thinking about what happened and trying to figure it out. It's simple. Danny is gone. I don't mean gone like on a vacation or something, I mean dead. Completely.

He was chasing Vlad Plasmius trying to save his mom and his dad once again. Of course, he would never tell his parents that Vlad was after them once again. I don't even think they knew he had returned. You see, after the Disastroid, Vlad had disappeared, but just a few weeks ago, he had returned mysteriously.

So there Danny was trying to keep Vlad from harming either of his parents when something happened.

Yes, something. That is all we know. We will never know what happened because it was not told to us. We just know one minute Danny Phantom was fighting Vlad and the next, Danny is on the ground unconscious and Vlad is gone.

Tucker and I ran over to him as soon as we could. Jazz wasn't too far behind, and her parents arrived at the scene shortly after. An ambulance came and took Danny to the hospital, and we all went to the hospital. Within an hour, he was proclaimed dead.

No one knew what happened, and Vlad had long disappeared. He had suddenly vanished when Danny was unconscious. No one could find him anywhere. Eventually everyone quit looking.

Instantly it was broadcasted on the news that Phantom had been proclaimed dead. Ever since the disasteroid, everyone had looked up to Phantom and practically worshipped him. No one could believe he was dead.

Maybe it was just because he was half ghost, so he seemed dead. Maybe he would wake up later and be just fine. Everyone was bringing up all these random maybe questions that wouldn't change anything. Danny was dead, and no one accepted it.

People need to learn that heroes don't last forever, and this one didn't. He lasted a long time though, and I wish he had stayed longer.

I began crying again as I sat down on my bed alongside my mom and she put a hand across my shoulders hugging me gently. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could do to make me feel better.

All I wanted was Danny. All I wanted was to be with my boyfriend. Tell him I loved him. I didn't even tell him goodbye before he died.

My mom left shortly after knowing she wouldn't get me downstairs to eat tonight either. I sighed and began to dry up my tears.

I would go to school tomorrow. I would talk to Tucker and maybe even go home with Jazz. I would eat supper, and I would try to enjoy myself. I couldn't let Danny's death get in the way of everything.

I had to learn, or at least had to eat. Or else I wouldn't be here either. Maybe that was a good idea. To kill myself. I could see Danny sooner. But if I did that, he would be mad at me. He would want me to live my life whether he was here or not. He would want me to grow up and be happy. He would want me to finish out my senior year this year and go to a great collage and get a good job.

I couldn't let him down. Not now. But if only I had gotten the chance to tell him I love him and goodbye, maybe things would be a tad bit better. Or maybe it would be worse.

All I know is that my boyfriend is dead. The hero is finally gone. The newspapers and TVs everywhere are telling it non-stop. It will stop eventually though. Soon, everyone will forget about Danny and the hero he was for us. Things would go back to normal.

However, I would not. I would never get marry, would never be happy. I could only get swept away in the every day cycle that had no end. But everything ended one day, and until then, I would just have to live the rest of my life. I would see Danny one day, but until then, I will just have to imagine him here alongside me forever.

I could imagine he was here listening to me tell that I love him. That he was holding my hand on the walk to school and sitting beside me in class. I could only imagine a voice whispering back, "I love you Sam."

Everything would end one day. Until then, I would try my best. Not for myself, but for Danny.

* * *

**This is a one shot. I am working on a few suicidal fics and such soon, so if interested, keep an eye out for them. Please review and tell me if a grasp the concept here or not. Not sure what it was, but if you like the story, please review! If not, well...just no flames please! Thanks.**

**~Susana (My school Spanish name, not my real name.)**


End file.
